Missing You
by horror101
Summary: How he longed to hold her close to him, stroke her hair, slip his hand into hers, kiss her soft lips... Peculier reminisces on Daisy. PeculierxDaisy. Yogscast related.


AN- A short, angsty oneshot of Old_Peculier and Daisy_Duke from SoI from the Yogscast.

* * *

><p>-Missing You-<p>

~A Oneshot~

* * *

><p>Peculier was in Lysander's house at the moment in Mistral City, gazing out of the window.<p>

He sighed, his thoughts preoccupied at the moment of Daisy.

Daisy...

Ever since Honeydew had told him that Daisy wasn't in her shop working, Peculier had immediately sensed something was wrong. He should have gone and investigated... Maybe he could have found Daisy before she was taken by that fiend Israphel to the Nether...

And when Honeydew and Xephos had been rescued from that deserted island and brought back to Minecraftia, where they found that hellgate in the ruins of their old home, the "Yogcave" as they called it, he thought he'd _finally_ see her again, be able to hold her and be reassured of her safety. But he was wrong... Israphel had sealed the way... And Daisy was still in captivity...

How he longed to hold her close to him, stroke her hair, slip his hand into hers, kiss her soft lips...

Peculier buried his face in his hands, on the verge of crying. _No!_ He strictly told himself. _She's alright! She's got to be..._ But his mind refused to cooperate with him and soon he found himself thinking even more about her, her strengths, weaknesses, virtues, faults, everything about her...

He'd remember the way she'd always huff and try to shoo him out whenever he came into her shop while she was making or fixing something, the way they'd almost always watch the sunset together, how she'd always make this positively adorable pouty face whenever asking him for something and he decided to tease her a little bit or was busy with something else; a face he could never turn down, the way they'd sometimes bump heads or hands while working together on something, the way she'd always get annoyed if he got a bit protective of her if a fire got a bit out of control or she'd sometimes hurt herself with a tool and tell him that she could take of herself, how furiously she'd blush if he kissed her, whether it be on the lips, hand or cheek...

Tears started brimming up in Peculier's eyes. How he missed her... _NO! Stop it! Crying won't solve anything..._ But his mind refused to cooperate once again and he found himself thinking back on one of his most cherished memories of her...

* * *

><p>"<em>Gosh, the sun sure is beautiful when it sets, isn't it?" Daisy asked Peculier as they sat on their favourite hill and did one of their most cherished past times together: watch the sun set.<em>

"_Yes it is. Almost as beautiful as you..." Peculier smiled at Daisy._

_Daisy blushed in response and playfully hit his arm. "Oh, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"_

"_Sorry, Daisy. I just can't help it! You're one of the most pretty-perhaps THEE prettiest girl out there!"_

_Daisy just blushed even harder and turned away, hating it when she blushed in front of other people. Peculier chuckled and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his in response. They stayed like this for several seconds before Peculier suddenly remembered something. Suddenly nervous, he gulped and took a deep breath-which caught Daisy's attention- and reached inside his pocket._

"_Um, listen Daisy... I, uh, went to Mistral City today and I went to the Jewellery store. I saw this necklace... And... well..."_

_Not able to stand the tension any longer, he reached inside his pocket and brought forth a necklace with a 200 carat Diamond attached to it. It was amazingly beautiful and Daisy stared wide-eyed at it, awe struck._

"_Y-You bought this... for me?"_

"_Yes... I saw it today and I _knew_ that you had to have this, because..."_

"_Because what?"_

"_..."_

_Daisy frowned. "Peculier?"_

"_Sorry. My mind was occupied."_

_Daisy still looked confused but shrugged and put the necklace on. "This must have cost you a fortune, though!"_

_Peculier shrugged. "Not really. Just $2,000."_

"Just_ $2,000? Peculier, where in the world did you come up with that kind of money?"_

_Peculier shrugged again. "I was saving up."_

"_Saving up?"_

"_... Yeah. One day, something inside of me told me to save up my money. This day was about two years back, when I hadn't moved here yet. Call it a coincidence, fate or sixth sense, I listened to it and lo and behold, today that "voice" came true!"_

_Daisy was staring at Peculier, amazed. "That's... incredible!"_

"_Yeah. It is, isn't it?"_

"_Well, thank you! I love it!"_

_Peculier smiled. "I knew you would. That's why I bought it."_

_Daisy smiled and cuddled next to him. Peculier smiled and warped his arm and her shoulders, and together, they watched as the sun finished setting._

* * *

><p>Peculier couldn't help himself any longer. He just broke down and began sobbing. Each sob wrecked his body, his face wet from the tears that continuously fell from his eyes. He was glad nobody was around. He just wanted to be alone... Unless it was Daisy he didn't want any other company right now...<p>

_Please Daisy... Please be alright!_

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

* * *

><p>AN- Awwwww! :'( *hugs Peculier* It's okay, pal!<p>

Review but no flames!


End file.
